This invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to metallic containers made of relatively thin sheet metal, such as aluminum.
Thin wall aluminum beverage cans have been widely used for some time and are conventionally sold in six pack containers. In recent years, considerable efforts have been devoted to reducing packaging costs and several types of packaging devices have been developed which comprise a sheet of material having apertures for receiving and holding the top portions of the cans with the lower portions of the side walls of the cans located in abutting relationship to stabilize the six pack. As a result, abutting lower portions of the can are subject to abrasion during handling prior to consumption of the contents resulting in loss of appearance and even in holes in the lower portion of the side wall under severe conditions.
The present invention provides for an abrasion resistant coating on the lower side wall portion of a can which prevents abrasion resulting in holes in the can. The invention also provides methods and apparatus for applying an abrasion resistant coating to the lower side wall portion of a can during high speed production of cans. More specifically, the methods and apparatus of the present invention enable the application of an abrasion resistant coating to the lower side wall portion of a one-piece aluminum can body member after completion of the manufacture of the can body member and prior to filling and closure of the can body member by application of an end member thereto.